


Moriarty's Heir

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Multi, Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty are Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: Summary: Albus Dumbledore never realised a certain Consulting Criminal saw him put baby Harry outside his Aunt and Uncles' home.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191





	Moriarty's Heir

Disclaimer: Sherlock and Harry Potter are not owned by myself and I make no profit from this work.

Rating: Teen  
Summary: Albus Dumbledore never realised a certain Consulting Criminal saw him put baby Harry outside his Aunt and Uncles' home.

Moriarty's Heir

When Albus left Harry on the doorstep of the Dursleys’ he never realised that staying in 3 Privet Drive was a most peculiar couple to the other residents of Privet Drive. Whereas the rest of the drive was full of young families, the elderly couples, and the odd single person, this house was home to two men. Two men in a relationship. 

To people like the Dursleys’, this was an affront to the normal life they had tried to build. You see the Dursleys’ were obsessed with being normal to a degree that they must have used up a lot of energy daily to do the most boring tasks and anything that could be considered outrageous or unusual was avoided. These new neighbours were decidedly not normal. 

One was a smaller Irish male; he worked from home as some ‘writer’. Mrs Petunia Dursley scoffed at this. No wonder he was one of those sorts. The man was dark-haired, pale, dark eyes that were unsettling, and wore cardigans a lot. The other was tall, blond, and well-muscled. He even had a scar running from under his right eye over his nose to mid-cheek. He worked for a security firm apparently, which Petunia supposed would explain his odd hours. He barely spoke, let the dark-haired one do the talking. 

Petunia had always wondered whether he was retarded or something. It would explain why he was that way. 

Anyway, on this cold October night, Albus Dumbledore couldn’t have possibly realised that inside number 3 a pair of dark eyes watched him and once he left that Harry was promptly taken from the doorstep as a voice cooed at the babe. Inside number 3 Privet Drive the aforementioned blond sat up straight when he noticed his companion walk in with Harry in his arms. 

“Err, Boss, hey do you have that?” 

“Tiger, he was all alone, who would leave a baby on a doorstep in October anyway? And in front of that Fat man's house…clearly, he needs us,” the brunette practically sang. 

“We can’t keep it,” the blond stated. The brunette’s dark eyes stopped on the other, finally leaving Harry’s little face. 

“It’s not up to you, besides I need an heir, and unless you can grow a uterus and carry me one, this is now our child,” the other stated, practically hissing at the other. 

“Fine,” the blond huffed, knowing when to back down, “what are we going to call him?” 

“Well, according to this letter, his name is Harry but that is sooo boring! Can’t have an heir of mine with such a dull name…no…his name is Alden Moran-Moriarty. Congratulations it’s a boy, Sebastian,” smiled the brunette. 

“Okay,” Sebastian said standing up and walking over to the pair and looked down at the sleeping baby in his lovers’ arms, “you sure, Jim?” 

“Yep, and this opens up new opportunities for us…did you know there is a Wizarding world?” Jim sang, “I always knew there was something wrong with areas of London…seems we have a whole new host of people who may need the help of a Consultant such as myself…” 

“Whatever you say, boss,” Sebastian nodded and gave a small smile when he noticed bright green eyes looking at them both. 

“Hello, little one, we're your parents now I suppose. Don’t worry I won’t let your Mum accidentally or on purpose kill you,” Sebastian said whilst stroking a finger over a small hand. 

Jim smiled down at the precious bundle in his arms and chuckled, “Mum, I like the sound of that…” 

“I was joking, Jim,” Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“I’m glowing with motherly love, Sebastian,” Jim beamed, “isn’t that right Alden, I’m your Mum.”

“Mum it is then,” Sebastian relented- knowing it was a fight he wouldn’t win. 

“Right, Sebastian, you go shoot the gentlemen in Number 6, and we can be on our way,” Jim commanded and walked from the room cooing at Alden, “Daddy is going to go shoot someone, and then we can leave and go home….you’ll like it there…maybe I’ll even show you how to throw a knife when we get home…” 

Sebastian looked upwards and wondered how he was meant to keep a kid alive around his childish, genius, and sociopath husband when said husband had murdered the neighbours one time as they were wearing matching outfits…


End file.
